


[Podfic] The Stories That Stay With You

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blanket Permission, Books, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of TLvop's story. 
</p>
<p>Author's summary: 
</p>
<p><i>In the end, stories are about the people in them --personalities and relationships resonate across cultures and worlds.</i>
</p>
<p> <i> Or: Thor reads Lord of the Rings, and tries to use it to process his past and present, and as a framework to hope for the future.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Stories That Stay With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stories That Stay With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445207) by [TLvop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLvop/pseuds/TLvop). 



**Fic info:** Avengers, gen. Jane/Thor, Thor  & Avengers. 

**Length:** 0:16:00 

**[Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?1hddidkm1274xn7) (16Mb) | [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?rib2d3de3ba7spo) (14Mb)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TLvop for giving permission and to sly_hostetter for the cover! Doing this podfic was a little a nod to Lotr, one of my first fandoms :)
> 
> This was supposed to be for my "read cold" podfic_bingo square but the problem with cold readings is, you can only do them once... And the sound was fucked on my first take! So now it's "read slowly" instead :p
> 
> I would love to know what you thought! Feedback and concrit welcome here, on [LJ](http://greedy-dancer.livejournal.com/654586.html?mode=reply), [DW](http://greedy-dancer.dreamwidth.org/645123.html?mode=reply) or on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)


End file.
